Cocinando con Inglaterra
by AgenteYumi
Summary: "Como últimamente todo el mundo cree que cocino mal por el programa ese de Hetalia Axis Powers, me dedicaré en este programa a demostrar lo contario" ¿Lo logrará?


Lo que pasa cuando no sabes qué comer. Y estás sola con tu hermana y ambas han pasado mucho tiempo mirando hetalia.

Lo mismo de siempre: HETALIA no es mío o Arthur saldría todo el tiempo con el traje de mesero.

* * *

Vemos un estudio de cocina bien profesional y llega un presentador de lo mas profesional también...olviden eso! ¡Llega Iggy con su uniforme militar verde y un mandil blanco sin más!  
-Como todo el mundo dice que la cocina inglesa es un asco gracias a ese maldito programa de Hetalia Axis Powers ¬¬ (Himaruya-sama le lanza una bola de papel), yo demostraré hoy que eso es incorrecto con cuatroplatillos diferentes. (Intento de sonrisa). Como sea. ¡Primer plato: Gato Ahumado!

Sale el gatito blanco y castaño de Heracles y Iggy lo toma y lo mete a una cacerola  
**Arthur:** ¡El secreto del gato ahumado es... que sea griego, gordido y ponerlo en leche tibia! Esto es para que obviamente no se de cuenta de que lo estamos cocinando.  
(Entra Grecia-san todo preocupado al estudio)  
**Heracles:** Ar...thur... ¿No...has visto...mi gato corporal?  
**Arthur:** (poniendo cara de inocencia)No. Oye ¿y Gato corporal?  
**Heracles:** En la casa.  
**Arthur: **¿Y gato corporal?  
**Heracles:** Salió de paseo.  
**Arthur**: (Pensando "Holy s**t! ¡Todos se llaman igual!") ¿Y gato corporal? ¬¬  
**Heracles: **Va a tener...gatitos... (se detiene a pensar) Ah no... ese es el que estoy...buscando.  
**Arthur: **Pues no lo he visto. ¡Y ahora lárgate que interrumpes mi programa, griego idiota!  
(Heracles sale todo preocupado de ahí).

**Arthur:** Perdonen esa interrupción. Ahora, mientras se cocina el gato, haremos el segundo platillo (Saca la licuadora, a Gilbird y varios frascos de especias) ¡Sopa de pollito! (Mete a Gilbird a la licuadora, lo sazona...)  
**Gilbert:** ¡Hey, tú Inglaterra! ¿No has visto el Awesome Gilbird del Awesome Yo? (Arthur apenas si alcanza a darle velocidad 1 a la licuadora)  
**Arthur:** Nooooo. ¿Y que haces aquí en mi programa, Prusia? (distrayéndolo mientras de la licuadora salen plumitas y se forma una salsa rojo escarlata).  
**Gilbert:** ¡Pues es que si esto es tu programa necesita una presencia como la de Ore-sama para subir tus mediocres ratings! ¡Las chicas me ama!  
**Fangirls**: ¡YAAAAAAY! ¡GILBO QUIERO TENER TUS BEBÉS!  
**Gilbert:** ¿Lo ves?  
**Arthur:** (suspira fastidiado). Cuando esté lista tu awesome comida te llamo, Gilbert. (Gilbo se va). Tercer plato: Hamburguesa Inglesa. Sé lo que dirán, que las hamburguesas las inventó mi hermano idiota, pero en realidad YO las inventé y para prueba...  
(Entra una tercer presencia interrumpiendo).  
**Alfred:** ¡Hey Inglaterra! ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo invento?  
**Arthur:** ¡NO! ¡Estoy a la mitad de mi programa! ¡Lárgate, Idiota Estados Unidos! (Se oye un Bip) ¡Y ahora a comerciales!

(Sale Roderich limpiando su piano)  
**Voz de promocional:** ¿No puede limpiar su piano? ¡Aquí le tenemos la solución (Sale Eli en baby doll de encaje negro, con liguero negro y muy sexy)  
**Roderich:** ¿¡Elizabeta! (sorprendido y se sonroja) ¿¡Porqué sales así!  
**Elizabeta:** No tengo idea señor Austria, pero igual me van a pagar por salir en el comercial de Hetagirl's secret.  
**Roderich**: Este es el comercial de mi producto limpiapianos. (Eli lo mira como seductoramente) Ya al rato hablamos.  
**Elizabeta: **Y chance estreno este modelito.  
**Roderich:** Ni lo creas.  
**Elizabeta:** ¬¬* Claro, el Señor Austria ama tanto a su piano que tocar a Hungría sería una infidelidad.  
**Roderich: **¿Que dijiste?  
**Elizabeta:** ¡Que el señor Austria ama tanto a su piano que Hungría comprende su...indisponibilidad!

*Comercial 2*  
(Vemos a Chibitalia limpiando el piso super sucio como Cenicient...o)  
**Chibitalia**: *limpia limpia* *Limpia limpia* Ufff...me cansa tanto esto de limpiar los pisos de Austria.  
**Voz de promocional:** ¡Que esto no te esclavice más... llegó la nueva...mopa mágica!  
(Vemos los pisos reluciendo como pista de hielo)  
**Chibitalia**: ¡Waaa~! ¡Ve~ya puedo irme a jugar con Sacro Imperio!  
**Austria**: Ni lo sueñes.  
Chibitalia: u_u

*Comercial 3*  
(Sale Yao persiguiendo a Shinatty-chan en un fondo de luces color azul chiclamine, rosa chíngame la pupila y verde fosforiloco con harrrtas flores y estrellitas. Shinatty saca una caja de cereal, Yao la toma y se convierte en una princesa *Sí, leyeron bien, una Princesa*. Se oye algo ininteligible en Chino, pero entendamos que está promocionando el dichoso cereal).

*De vuelta al estudio*  
**Arthur:** ¡Cuarto platillo: Huevos de toro!  
**François:** ¡Mon Amour! ¿Como le haces esto a un pobre toro?  
**Arthur:** (hace un puchero)¡Corrijo! ¡Son huevos de toro...francés! (Francia se desmaya al oír eso).  
*Media hora después*  
(Se ve el comedor y a la mesa están Gilbert, Heracles, François y Alfred)  
**Arthur:** Llegó la hora de servir... para tí, Grecia-san... Minino ahumado.  
**Heracles:** ¿¡Qué!  
**Arthur:** ¡Que diga... Mínimo ahumado! Para tí, Gilbert, sopa de pollito.  
**Gilbert:** ¿¡QUEEEEEE!  
**Arthur**: Quise decir D Sopa de Codito (Codito= macarrón). Y para Alfred, Hamburguesa Inglesa (Alfred abre primero la bandeja con tapa donde está su platillo)  
**Alfred**: ¡Esto es un sandwich!  
**Arthur: **¡Claro que no! ¡Es una hamburguesa inglesa, estúpido Estados Unidos! ¡Un inglés, el gran Duque de Sandwich inventó la hamburguesa, pero de un modo mas nutrivo que tus hamburguesas grasientas!. (Se calma) Y para tí, Francia, huevos de toro.  
**Francia:** Eso ya lo sabía mon amour. Nos vemos a la noche (tono coqueto)  
**Arthur:** ¡CLARO QUE NO! (Discretamente) Ay sí, que rico~ (Se da una autocachetada) No. Para nada. ¡Ahora...buen provecho!  
(Levantan todos la tapa -menos Alfred que ya lo había hecho y François que ya sabía que le tocaba- y se sorprenden...y corren tras de Arthur queriendolo cocinar a él!)  
**Arthur:** (corriendo) ¡Esto fue todo por hoy en...Cocinando con Inglaterra!  
**Heracles**: (Saca su cruz gigante y corre tras el inglés) ¡This is...GREECE!  
**Gilbert:** ¡Ahora sí mariquita inglesa! ¡Te van a tocar mis 5 metros blindados!

* * *

*Corre a esconderse de los jitomatazos*  
Oh sí, respecto del comercial de Yao, es una parodia a los comerciales asiáticos, que son de lo mas...extraños (¿A quien se le ocurre llamarle a una leche Bukake? *No pregunten qué es el bukake*)


End file.
